Cry
by OrganizedMess
Summary: An alternative ending to the Order of The Phoenix, a little 'Loony' lovin!


Title: Cry  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Nicki D. FLAPPERgirl7@hotmail.com  
  
Credit: Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing belongs to me!  
  
'Ship: HP/LL (Just one example of strange things you can come up with late at night)  
  
Time: End of OoTP  
  
Description: An alternative ending to the Order of The Phoenix. Was Inspired by the chapter "The Second War Begins"  
  
Song: "Cry" - Mandy Moore  
  
- - -  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
- - -  
  
Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor common room just in time as he gasped out a sob. He was holding back his tears all evening during the banquet but could not suppress them any longer. He sank against the wall as he covered his face with his hands. Tears jerked from his eyes as he let all his emotions spill out.  
  
He was gone. His innocent Godfather who was in the Department of Mysteries to help him was gone. Harry felt small guilt daggers shoot through his heart. It was because of him Sirius would never see Harry graduate, because of him Sirius would never see his name be cleared of all wrongful charges, it was because of him Sirius would never see the fall of the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry was so deep in agony that he did not hear the footsteps that echoed off the walls come towards him. They stopped abruptly right in front of him.  
  
"Harry?" the person squeaked.  
  
"Luna?" he asked look up at her, his face tear stained and red. He hastily wiped the tears as he stood up. "Why are you here? I thought everyone was down at the feast?"  
  
"Well, no," she said looking nervously down. She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and Harry noticed her usual wand wasn't tucked behind it. "Some of my things are missing. It's an annual event, you know. Hide Loony Luna's things." She shrugged, "They're not the brightest crayons in the box, the people who steal them. They always hide my things in the same spot every year."  
  
Harry felt another pang of guilt. Harry deals with taunts from Draco and his friends yet him and the rest of the gang would taunt Luna behind her back.  
  
"Want help looking for them?" he asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Oh no, no. Quite alright, I've almost gotten everything back." She grinned nervously, "Why were you crying just a moment ago?" she asked as she sent him a worried look. Harry made his way to the plush red couch and plopped down on it.  
  
"Life," he simply said as he stared into the fireplace. He remembered vividly having conversations with Sirius through it just a few months ago, just a few days ago. Tears began to re-surface. "I-It's just," he stuttered, "can't b-believe he's really gone." He choked out as more tears escaped and ran down his cheek. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into a comforting hug. He breathed in her scent; honey with a tinge of sweet vanilla. Luna held Harry tightly for what seemed like forever as he cried into her shirt. He soon released her and wiped his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"You must think I'm some baby now, right? The 'Great Harry Potter' who cries like a little girl." Harry sputtered out, leaning against the couch. He felt a sudden slap on the arm. "OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Don't you ever say that!" Luna said ominously, "You are great and you know that. So many people admire you for your courage."  
  
"Don't you mean my stupit-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She whispered harshly. "Besides, I know what you're going through," she added in a softer tone, "my mother passed when I was nine."  
  
Harry knew little about this already. He remembered Luna admitting to him at the beginning of the school year that she, as well as Harry, could see the thestrals.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said in a small, weak voice. "I'm sorry for everything; about your mother, about people hiding your things, about people making fun of you, and about Hermione, Ron, and I making fun of you."  
  
Luna took a second before answering Harry in a soft tone. "Harry, I know who I am. That's all that matters. People can say what they want, as long as I am comfortable in my own skin. It doesn't bother me." Harry could not help but envy Luna's confidence. He grinned in return.  
  
"Thanks Luna," He replied, "Well, I'm going to go back to the feast before people start wondering where I am."  
  
"Alright. Just remember, Harry, if you ever need anybody to talk to, Owl me. Anytime you need." She said as they both stood up and Harry walked over towards the portrait hole. Before he could open it he felt Luna's hand press the portrait door shut.  
  
"One more thing," she said as she leaned over slowly, and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. She grinned slyly to herself as she leaned back.  
  
"Have a good summer, Harry." She grinned and walked back towards the girl's dormitories. Harry stood there in shock for a moment but finally regained body movement and opened the portrait hole. It was defiantly going to be a good summer. 


End file.
